Do you Remember?
by AliceinBlunderland
Summary: Featuring: A passive, preschooler Kyoya, Preschooler Haruhi, Oranges, Conflict, Manipulation, and Smiles, all in one love letter.


I decided to do something different for a change, a one-shot. It's a little different, but I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Ouran High School Host Club. Bisco Hatori, though, owns basically every single word.

* * *

My dearest love, and wife, Haruhi,

Here you are, sleeping so peacefully. You look like an angel. Who would think that the infamous Shadow King would choose to wake up early just to see his wife sleeping beside him? Only you; only you saw me as a human, and not a cold, calculating robot. Because you knew, you knew I wasn't always like this…

Can you remember?

Our first day of preschool?

It was, perhaps, love at first sight, and I knew what love was, even as young child. I knew when I saw you. Your chocolate-brown eyes were as big as ever, and your hair was long then, reaching to the middle of your back.

I was the awkward and stubby child with the glasses. I was the little rich boy who never talked, and because of that, would never stand up for himself. Somehow, though, you were able to look past that, and you grinned at me from where you were sitting. I still remember it to this day, 25 years later, your happy grin; one of your front teeth was missing. It was the left one on the top. Wait, no, for you it was your right one. No one had ever done that to me before, no one had ever given me a genuine, non-reciprocal smile as a greeting. I was always "Young Master" or "Son" or "Youngest Brother", and all my salutations were cold, teasing, or filled with fear. But you quickly turned back around, suddenly interested in a set of colorful blocks, your hair shifting with every step. My few glimpses of heaven and the future were over.

I was amazed, but I didn't show it. Instead, I turned back to my blank piece of paper in front of me, crayons at hand, wondering what to draw.

I was not a happy child. There were no visions of flowers, rainbows, or a big, happy family in my head. The problem was, I was told to draw a "happy" picture. I've always taken things seriously, even if it was just a free-for-all assignment from the preschool teacher. I first drew myself, as artfully as four year-olds could draw, and then I was stuck. What made me happy? I scanned through my whole life that day, and couldn't find any material.

And then I remembered you, you and you're beautiful smile.

So I drew you next to me, brown lines were connected to a circle that was supposedly your head. Brown circles were your eyes, and a blue triangle was drawn to symbolize your sundress. One line was drawn from the triangle, and was connected to another identical line. That one stemmed from a red square, my choice of shirt attire that day. As a finishing touch, I drew a curved line on each face, smiles that took up half of the circle's area. I set it down… it was a piece of pure, unadulterated, art.

Of course not all good things last forever.

A boy who ate orange peels came up to me; he was a lot taller back then. "Kyo-chan!" He cried mockingly "Whathca doin' there?" He pushed me over and glimpsed at my drawing, "Ah, is Kyo-chan **in love**?" He proceeded to take my crayons and my drawing. What could I do? I was the shy, bespectacled boy. I did not cry, though. Ootoris do not cry. I simply stared into my lap, letting him take the most precious thing I had ever created.

And then you came.

"Hey, that's mean! Give them back!" Orange boy looked at you.

"Aw, is she the girly in the picture?" He smirked, "Haru-chan and Kyo-chan sittin' in the tree, K-I-S-S…" He sang and danced around. I silently despaired.

"Give it back or I'm telling Kawasaki-sensei you ripped the dictionary." You spat back, in your musical voice. The boy suddenly fell silent, and his eyes opened wide. You took the pictures and the crayons at that first chance.

"Here, Senpai." You smiled at me, and your eyes were so innocent.

That's when I figured out how to manipulate people to get what you want. It's an art that I have developed over my years, and has earned my title of "Shadow King". But no one ever knew that this, this was all your doing, Mrs. Ootori Haruhi.

But everything I learned doesn't matter anymore, because I finally have the most precious thing I had been trying to obtain for decades. This was the only thing I could not receive by normal manipulation, and that is you, my dear.

But then again,

Is love not the best type of manipulation?

Sincerely, and adoringly,

Your proud and loving husband, Kyoya.


End file.
